La vie d'un guépard
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: Harry pensait qu'il vivrait qu'une simple vie de guépard même après son évolution en animagus : manger, dormir, manger, se sauver, manger, se reproduire ? Mais... Afin d'élever correctement ses petits, il lui a fallut courir plus vite que les guépards, être plus agile qu'un léopard, sans parler des lions, des hyènes ect... Les choses à faire ou à ne pas faire, Harry a tous fait !
1. un étrange guépard dans la savane

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Pairing** : Drarry : Draco x Harry

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y a mention des couples hétéro. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : romance, OOC, humour, animal, « savane africaine » d'un monde parallèle où les animaux peuvent évoluer

**Résumé**_Harry pensait qu'il vivrait qu'une simple vie de guépard même après son évolution, soit : manger, dormir, manger, se désaltérer, se sauver, manger, se reproduire ? Mais…._

_Un petit guépardeau tourna sa petite frimousse en se léchant le museau, pencha la tête d'interrogation en regardant Harry. _

_« Tu ne manges pas maman ? »_

_Suite à sa question, il ne reçut qu'un petit coup de patte sur son postérieur._

_« C'est papa ! Ca fait un mois déjà, tâche de t'en souvenir à l'avenir. » _

_Le petit guépardeau coucha ses oreilles en signe de bouderie. Dans ses souvenirs seule sa mère leur apportait à manger à lui et à son frère, qui les protégeait des dangers et qui s'occupait d'eux. Papa ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'était quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un étrange guépard dans la savane**

La savane était composée à 80% de prairies et de quelques forêts arborescentes. Sur ces vastes étendues de terres rougies par le soleil lors de la sécheresse, se trouvent au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire les gros félins, les maîtres incontestés de cette partie du continent.

Le guépard Harry, héro de cette histoire, traîna agilement l'antilope morte vers les hautes herbes et surveilla attentivement autour de lui à la recherche d'éventuel prédateur. En voyant qu'aucun danger ne se prépare, il fit signe aux deux petits guépardeaux de trois mois cachés derrières des buissons avoisinantes de se rapprocher. Ces derniers sautèrent joyeusement à sa rencontre et attendit sagement le moment du repas. À leur arrivé, Harry déchira la peau de l'antilope située à la hanche pour que les petits puissent se régaler tout en leur aise.

L'un des petits, après quelques bouchés, se tourna vers lui en se léchant les babines.

\- Tu ne manges pas maman ?

Suite à sa question, il ne reçut qu'un petit coup de patte sur son postérieur.

\- C'est papa ! Ca fait un mois déjà, tâche de t'en souvenir à l'avenir.

Le petit guépardeau coucha ses oreilles en signe de bouderie. Dans ses souvenirs, seule sa mère leur apportait à manger à lui et à son frère, qui les protégeait des dangers et qui s'occupait d'eux. Papa ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'était quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement.

On ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux deux petits de leur incompréhension, après tout un guépard male qui élève seul des petits, dans ce territoire où ils habitent, non dans toute la savane, vous n'en trouverez pas un deuxième comme Harry.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry s'occupait des guépardeaux, il savait alors qu'une autre explication de son « statut » serait complètement inutile. Il regarda autour de lui une dernière fois avant de baisser la tête et de commencer à manger à son tour.

Avant, Harry était un guépard aussi commun qu'un autre, seul son instinct dictait sa vie. Après avoir quitté sa mère, il était parti en quête d'un territoire bien à lui, et trouver de la nourriture pour subvenir à ses besoins. Cependant il y a un mois, il connu une évolution aussi bien mentalement que « physiquement ». Son esprit s'était « ouvert », il s'était découvert une conscience, ainsi que la capacité de réflexion. Au début, Harry s'était senti déconcerté et déboussolé, surtout qu'il avait l'impression de renaitre et de redécouvrir le fonctionnement de son corps comme un nouveau né. Il avait du réapprendre à marcher et à courir correctement même si cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et durant les jours qui avaient suivis, il ne fit qu'observer la savane sous un œil neuf.

Sa rencontre hasardeuse avec les deux petits guépardeaux s'était déroulée à son troisième jour d'éveil. À ce moment là, leur mère était déjà morte, surement tuée par un lion ou des hyènes. Les petits étaient tellement affamés qu'ils ne leur restaient plus que la peau sur les os et il ne suffisait d'un rien pour qu'ils rendent leur dernier souffle. À la vue d'un guépard male adulte, le plus âgé des deux rassembla pourtant ses forces et essaya de paraitre menacent, mais du point de vue d'Harry son grognement ressembler plus à celui d'un chaton plaintif. Si Harry n'avait pas évolué, surement qu'il aurait passé son chemin mais un sentiment de compassion le prit et il décida de prendre les petits sous son aile. Aujourd'hui, il bénit ce jour car grâce à eux il se sentit vivant et ne ressentait plus cette solitude qui le prenait aux tripes depuis qu'il possède une conscience.

Heureusement, lorsqu'il commença à s'occuper des guépardeaux, ces derniers pouvaient déjà manger de la viande, sinon comment lui, un guépard male, aurait su trouver du lait pour les nourrir ? En tout cas, même après son évolution cette capacité lui était impossible.

Si les deux jours précédents, il ne s'était nourri qu'avec de l'eau et des rongeurs, il avait bien conscience que cela ne suffirait pas à ses nouveaux protégés. Après plusieurs échecs, Harry réussit enfin, avec beaucoup de chance, à attraper un jeune impala qui venait de naître. Il faillit pleurer de joie en redécouvrant le goût de la viande ensanglantée. Il avait l'impression de manger le met le plus succulent au monde et que tous ses sens s'étaient décuplés. Il ressentait plus fortement le sang chaud qui coulait le long de sa gorge et de la tendresse de la chair fraîche.

Toutefois, la chance n'était pas toujours de son côté, sur dix chasses s'il pouvait nourrir toute sa petite famille pleinement 2 ou 3 fois ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Même si la savane était le terrain de chasse des félins, il était malheureux de dire que les guépards ne faisaient pas partis du sommet de la chaine alimentaire. Bien au contraire, ils étaient souvent l'objet d'intimidation des autres races : il ne pouvait égaler la puissance du lion, ni la force des meute de hyènes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus égaler l'agilité du léopard ! Voilà la triste réalité qu'Harry devait faire face en tant que guépard.

À chaque parti de chasse réussit, Harry se faisait voler ses proies par les hyènes ou les lionnes qui surveillaient le moindre agissement des prédateurs autour d'eux. Ne pouvant égaler leur force et avec deux fils sous les pattes, Harry ne pouvait que partir en retraite le mal dans la peau. Et quand cela arrivait, les petits ne pouvaient que le consoler en lui léchant le menton. Au moins, se disait Harry, ses fils arrivaient à manger à leur faim avant que ces chacals ne viennent les chasser. Pour ce qu'il en était de son estomac, il pouvait bien attendre encore un moment même si la faim était une sensation désagréable.

À force de se faire ravir son repas et le désir de remplir le ventre avaient poussé Harry à perfectionner et à varier ses techniques de chasses. « Allez-y dérober autant de proie que vous voulez, j'en attraperai beaucoup d'autre ! » Pensa Harry avec rage. C'était avec cette conviction que la nouvelle petite famille commença leur vie.

Lorsque Harry releva enfin sa tête de l'antilope, il n'en restait plus grand-chose à par une carcasse et des intestins. Les guépardeaux évitaient d'instinct de manger aux organes tandis qu'Harry avait voulu essayer une fois, mais cela l'avait dégouté dès la première bouchée. Il se demandait bien comment les vautours pouvaient avaler ces choses visqueuses et amères ! Il ne put qu'estimer être chanceux d'être né en tant que guépard car il était à 100% sûr de mourir de faim sinon.

Les deux guépardeaux repus, léchèrent mutuellement les traces de sang sur leur visage avant de faire de faire de même à Harry qui était un peu retissant au début, mais après plusieurs nettoyages il finit par s'y habituer.

Dès que le rituel prit fin, nos trois compères quittèrent rapidement le lieu et laissèrent le reste aux vautours qui attendaient depuis un moment sur les arbres au dessue d'eux. Au début, ce groupe de vautour avaient également malmené Harry et l'avaient attaqué pour le chasser de sa proie. Voyant qu'il était encore jeune et sans expérience ils voyaient en lui non comme une menace mais un moyen gratuit d'obtenir des repas copieux gratuits. Mais un jour, n'en pouvant plus de ce traitement, Harry bondit avec force sur l'un de ses assaillants et lui brisa directement la nuque de sa mâchoire. Depuis lors, les vautours de cette partie de la prairie, à la vue Harry, devenaient aussitôt « dociles ». Même les chacals qui étaient également derrière Harry pour lui voler son repas garder une distance respectable tant que la petite famille n'avaient pas fini de manger. Il allait de soit qu'après cet acte de bravoure, les yeux des deux guépardeaux se remplissaient d'étoiles d'admiration dès qu'ils voyaient leur père !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes papa ?

Au-dessus d'une motte de terre, Harry était en train de scruter attentivement autour de lui. L'un des petits s'avança à ses côtés avant de se coucher près de lui. C'était le plus grand des deux, il avait des yeux plus arrondis que ceux de son petit frère et Harry l'avait baptisé Colin. Le plus jeune quant à lui était nommé Dennis, et avait pour sa part le bout de sa queue blanc.

\- Je cherche un lieu pour dormir ce soir.

Suite à ses mots, Harry sauta de la motte et avisa aux plus jeunes de le suivre de près. Il les dirigea vers de hautes herbes relativement cachés, inspecta autour de lui avant de demander aux deux petits de l'attendre ici. Il alla vers de buisson non loin et arqua tout son corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps d'un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux émeraude en sortit. Cette transformation en humain était l'une des capacités qu'avait acquises Harry après son évolution. Ce changement était étrange au début, Harry n'avait pas pour habitude d'être sur deux membres et avait du mal pour trouver son équilibre. Mais à force de persévérance, il put s'habituer à ce corps grossier et sans poils. Il trouvait même que ses mains étaient très utiles pour attraper des choses.

Après s'être relevé, Harry dégourdit ses muscles et utilisa ses ongles pointus pour couper une énorme quantité de plantes épineuses et les disposa autour des hautes herbes où étaient cachés ses petits, dissimulant encore plus leur cachette. De plus, Harry avait découvertes par hasard que les épines de cette plante avaient des propriétés anesthésiques faisant ainsi un piège très utile qui retarderait assez un prédateur le temps que le brun puisse fuir avec ses fils.

Les guépardeaux étaient d'ores et déjà familiarisé avec les méthodes peu orthodoxes qu'inventait leur nouvel parent, mais ils savaient également que ces actions n'étaient pas inutiles, au contraire cela apportaient de nombreux avantages. Colins et Dennis étaient également des guépards évolués mais du fait de leur jeune âge, ils ne pouvaient pas encore se transformer en humain, il leur fallait atteindre leur dix-huitième mois. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils possèdent une intelligence supérieure à ceux de leur congénère.

\- Papa, vas-tu nous raconter une histoire ce soir ?

Colin était curieux de nature, et il aimait par-dessus tout passer du temps avec son nouveau père. C'est pourquoi dès qu'il le vit se rapprocher, il poussa doucement Dennis qui se reposait contre lui pour aller auprès du plus âgé. Harry pour sa part sentit sa cheville le chatouiller lorsque la boule de poil qu'était Colin se colla à lui. Il se retransforma en guépard et se coucha au sol tout en ramenant entre ses pattes les deux petits guépardeaux. Si au départ, Colin et Dennis s'agitaient pour trouver une position confortable, la voix tranquille d'Harry qui commençait à raconter une histoire les fit rapidement se calmer.

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la prairie et dans de hautes herbes entourées d'épine, un père guépard racontait à ses petits, la vie des animaux vivant dans la savane.

Les prairies africaines étaient divisées en une saison sèche de huit mois et une saison des pluies d'environ quatre mois. La mousson apportait avec elle un ciel couvert en permanence de nuages sombres, des foudres qui fendirent la voute céleste ainsi que des gouttes de la taille de petit pois.

Harry emmena ses petits près d'une fourmilière géante vide où il put creuser une entrée et un espace assez grand pour les abriter tous les trois. Cependant, la fourrure des guépardeaux était déjà trempée, les faisant trembler de froid. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de peine et les plaça sous son ventre en espérant que cela puisse les réchauffer.

\- Quand est-ce que la pluie va s'arrêter papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas chaton…

Harry fixa avec inquiétude le ciel. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il pleuvait sans cesse, si cela continuait, il ne pourra pas aller sortir chasser. Or les petits étaient encore trop jeunes pour supporter le poids de la faim plus longtemps ! Tout en maudissant le ciel qui l'interdisait d'élever ses fils correctement, il continua à réchauffer les deux guépardeaux frigorifiés.

En fin d'après-midi, la pluie commença peu à peu à perdre d'intensité jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'éclaircisse enfin. L'esprit vif, Harry dépêcha les plus jeunes à sortir de la fourmilière, se léchèrent mutuellement les dernières gouttes d'eau sur leur fourrure avant qu'Harry ne monte sur la motte de terre pour avoir une vue plus large de leur environnement.

Alors : gnou, non ! Zèbre, non plus ! Élan, surement pas ! Tout animal trop grand, pass ! Ce n'était pas qu'Harry n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités, non, c'était justement parce qu'Harry se connaissait parfaitement qu'il ne choisissait pas de proie trop imposante. A près tout, il ne voulait que chasser tranquillement et avoir assez pour nourrir au moins les petits. Il ne voulait surtout pas être blessé dans le processus et encore moins mourir ! Enfin, au bout qu'un certain temps, il repéra une gazelle dans son champs de mire.

\- Attendez moi ici sagement les enfants, papa vous ramène le diner !

Sur ces paroles, Harry sauta de la fourmilière et se dirigea rapidement vers la gazelle. Dennis regarda son frère.

\- Papa a l'air d'avoir très faim…

Pour toute réponse, Colin lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas faim toi ?

\- Si…

Peut être était-ce à cause de la pluie, mais heureusement pour Harry, la gazelle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'attaque. Au final il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes avant que notre guépard ne l'attrape et la tue. Quand Harry fut certain que sa proie était belle et bien morte, il l'entraina jusqu'à derrière des herbes cachées avant d'appeler les guépardeaux. Avec cette pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue, aucun autre prédateur ne s'était montré laissant la petite famille manger en paix.

Quand nos trois guépards furent rassasiés il n'en restait que des intestins, des os et quelques bouts de viande par-ci par-là. Mais au moment de partir, Harry ressentit des regards en leur direction. Il se mit de suite aux aguets, c'était deux jeunes lions qui se dirigeaient prudemment vers eux. Ils étaient très jeunes et étaient un peu maigre. À tous les coups ils venaient d'être chassés de leur meute il n'y a pas longtemps.

Harry plissa ses yeux nerveusement, leur venu ne présageait rien de bon, surtout qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches pour que ses petits ne leur échappent lors d'une course. Pris de court, Harry se transforma hâtivement en humain et attrapa dans ses bras les guépardeaux avant de déguerpir rapidement. Dans ces moments, seule la vitesse peut sauver leur vie.

Harry ne voulait pas prendre plus de risque à attiser l'instinct de prédateur de ces félins aux caractères sanguinaires. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que représente la vue de jeunots qui n'étaient pas des leurs : des menaces à éliminer ! Et même si par chance, ces lions étaient évolués, Harry n'avait aucune garantit qu'ils seraient rationnels et plus clément envers les petits d'une autre espèce.

Bien qu'il avait prit forme humaine, Harry n'avait aucunement perdu en vitesse. Non, le souci était qu'à chaque transformation il était complètement nu. Ainsi, ce jour là, beaucoup d'animaux avaient pu « admirer » un jeune et beau guépard male évolué mais nu, courir à toute vitesse tenant à chaque bras un guépardeau sous le soleil couchant de la savane. La maman serval ne put que cacher les yeux de son petit de cette vue gênante en soupirant défaitiste. Vraiment, de nos jours, on voit de plus en plus de choses étranges dans la savane !

Du côté des deux jeunes lions, s'ils le pouvaient, ils auraient frotté leurs yeux de cette image incongrue.

\- Regulus.

\- Oui, grand frère ?

\- C'est bien un guépard male évolué qu'on vient de voir ?

\- Oui, grand frère.

\- Mais, il avait bien deux guépardeaux avec lui.

\- Oui, grand frère.

\- C'est trop bizarre…

\- Oui, grand frère.

\- Tu ne sais que dire oui grand frère ?!

\- Non grand frère.

Devant le sourire malicieux de Regulus, Sirius se demanda réellement s'il venait de la même famille. Mais l'odeur alléchant du sang et de la chair avaient vite fait de détourner les deux félins de l'étrange scène qu'ils venaient d'assister. Leurs crocs venaient à peine de se développer quand leur meute les avait chassé de leur territoire, c'est pourquoi la traque leur était encore très difficile. Alors même s'il n'en restait pas grand-chose à manger, ce repas restait tout de même délicieux de leur point de vue. Même si cela ne suffisait évidemment pas à remplir l'estomac de deux lions adultes.

Sirius finit rapidement sa part et regarda son frère manger tranquillement quand une idée brillante surgit dans son esprit.

\- Regulus ?

\- Oui grand-frère ?

\- On va suivre cet étrange guépard !

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Idiot ! S'exclama Sirius en donnant un coup sur la tête du plus jeune. Tous les prédateurs de la savane le savent, pour trouver de la viande à manger, il faut suivre le guépard !

\- Mais mère nous a bien avertis que ce territoire est celui de Tom Jedusor, surnommé Voldemort à cause de sa cruauté même s'il est évolué ! Et il déteste par dessus tout qu'on piétine sur sa platebande.

\- Alors tu préfères qu'on meurt de faim à la place ? Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est d'être à la limite de son territoire et qu'il ne remarque pas notre présence lorsqu'on prend de la nourriture sur son terrain.

Regulus réfléchit un peu mais le repas qu'il venait de prendre avait vite raison de sa peur contre le male dominant de ce delta. Après tout la sensation de faim n'était jamais la meilleure. Bien sûr, s'il avait pu, Sirius aurait préféré trouver un autre moyen pour subvenir à leur besoin, voler la proie des autres comme le faisaient les chacals n'avaient rien de glorieux. Mais pour l'instant il devait mettre de côté sa fierté de lion pour survivre et de devenir plus fort s'il voulait posséder sa propre meute. Et ce concept de vivre n'importe quel animal la possède, évolué ou non.

Remuant la queue paresseusement, Sirius appela son frère pour qu'ils puissent partir à la poursuite du guépard fuyard.

Harry, à cet instant, ne savait pas encore que les problèmes nommés Sirius et Regulus venaient le chercher. Il était heureux d'être de retour vivant à leur fourmilière. Voyant la nuit tombée, il installa les petits pour pouvoir raconter une nouvelle histoire avant de les coucher.


	2. un puissant lion dans la savane

**Disclamer**: Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Pairing** : Drarry : Draco x Harry

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y a mention des couples hétéro. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre**: romance, OOC, humour, animal, « savane africaine » d'un monde parallèle où les animaux peuvent évoluer = animagus

**Résumé**** :**_ Harry pensait qu'il vivrait qu'une simple vie de léopard même après son évolution, soit : manger, dormir, manger, se désaltérer, se sauver, manger, se reproduire ? Mais…._

_Un petit léopardeau tourna sa petite frimousse en se léchant le museau, pencha la tête d'interrogation en regardant Harry. _

_« Tu ne manges pas maman ? »_

_Suite à sa question, il ne reçut qu'un petit coup de patte sur son postérieur._

_« C'est papa ! Ca fait un mois déjà, tâche de t'en souvenir à l'avenir. » _

_Le petit léopardeau coucha ses oreilles en signe de bouderie. Dans ses souvenirs seule sa mère leur apportait à manger à lui et à son frère, qui les protégeait des dangers et qui s'occupait d'eux. Papa ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'était quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement._

**Note**:

Tout d'abord un grand merci à **llyphos** pour sa remarque à propos de mon erreur dans le résumé ! En fait au tout début de mon écriture, j'avais en tête de faire d'Harry un léopard mais au final j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai oublié de le changer dans le résumé, mea culpa !

Sinon malheureusement Tom ne sera pas un chacal même si ton idée m'a plu **Lady Hinata** **1 ** mais tu as raison pour Snape ;) et comme elle vous pouvez devinez quel animal représente Draco, Neville, Ron, Bill, Hermione,…J'ai pas encore tous les persos qui vont être présents dans la fic. Mais Tom, Ginny, sa mère et Daphné vont être présent dans ce chapitre mais vous pouvez toujours deviner avant la fin de ce chapitre :).

Avant que j'oublie :_** j'ai séparé la majorité des familles (donc la famille Weasley ne sera pas tous présents et Ron ne sera pas avec Ginny et Molly par exemple) et ne respectera pas la répartition Gryffondor, Serpentard… J'attribuerai les rôles comme ça me chante et de mon degré d'amitié envers les personnages **_ !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un puissant lion dans la savane**

Le lendemain matin, la prairie où habitait la petite famille de guépard était encore plongée dans une voile de fraicheur peu réconfortante. Colin et Dennis se rapprochèrent de leur père en quête de chaleur, tandis que ce dernier paresseux ne voulait tout simplement pas se réveiller. Tous trois refusaient de bouger. Peut-être est-ce à cause de leur nature féline, mais à part quand il fallait chasser pour se nourrir, Harry ne voyait aucun mal à traînasser toute la journée et ne se sentait pas obliger de faire autre chose pour faire passer le temps. Au contraire, la vie de pacha lui allait à ravir et il ne la trouvait nullement ennuyeuse.

\- Papa que mange-t-on aujourd'hui ?

En voyant Harry s'étirer de tous ses membres, Dennis ne se gêna pas pour faire des yeux de biche à son père tout en s'asseyant sagement devant lui. Et sans se soucier du regard dédaigneux de son frère, il fit une petit roula sur le ventre pour faire le beau. Devant cette boule poils mignonne à croquer, Harry se dépêcha de caresser ce ventre si doux et pelucheux. Quelques fois, il se demandait même si ses petits étaient réellement des guépardeaux et non des chatons tellement ils étaient adorables !

Colin, mis de côté, ressentit un pincement de jalousie. Le fait que Dennis récolte toute l'attention d'Harry le contrariait. C'est pourquoi il plongea aussitôt sur le dos du plus âgé pour le griffer gentiment et avoir l'attention sur lui et non que sur son frère. Dennis, cette attaque, se remit rapidement sur pattes, et monta à son tour son le dos d'Harry pour en déloger Colin.

Harry les laissa faire en se couchant par terre. Il était dans la nature même des petits d'animaux de se battre pour s'amuser, et aimer à se chamailler pour un rien. Et contrairement à quand ils n'avaient que la peau sur les os, les guépardeaux à présent avaient repris du poids, et leurs poils avaient des couleurs éclatants. Ainsi, les voir aussi énergique réchauffait le cœur du brun.

La saison des pluies s'était écoulée de moitié, et d'après ses souvenirs, il restait moins de trois mois avant qu'arrive la saison sèche. La plupart des herbivores migreront, ce qui rendra la chasse plus difficile. Puisque contrairement aux lions, les guépards ne pouvaient se cantonner qu'à un seul terrain de chasse à ces moments-là. Toutefois, s'aventurer sur des terres inconnues sans précaution amènerait très probablement un désastre. Un guépard n'était pas seulement menacé pas les lions ou les hyènes, il n'égaler pas non plus les autres prédateurs en termes de force. De plus, si Harry franchissait le territoire d'un autre guépard, ce dernier se montrera certainement sans pitié.

Par chance le delta où se trouvait notre petite famille de guépard appartenait au territoire de Tom Jedusor, un puissant lion alpha. Non seulement il avait englouti quasiment tous les territoires des lions avoisinants, mais il avait aussi tué et expulsé de sa prairie la plupart des meutes de hyènes. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'Harry voulait se cacher des autres lions, il revenait ici, qu'il considère comme un endroit sûr. Mais à la saison sèche, il y aura moins d'animaux à chasser, et Harry était certain que Jedusor chasserait tous les carnivores sans exception de son terrain. Après tout un lion affamé n'était pas l'animal le plus charmant à côtoyer. « C'est un grave problème qu'il faut que je prenne le temps d'y réfléchir », pensa Harry en baillant. Il attendit que la température augmente peu à peu avant de quitter la termitière, accompagné des deux petits guépardeaux.

Ce jour-ci, la chance n'avait pas souri à Harry. Même après une longue marche, aucune trace de troupeaux d'antilopes. Les guépardeaux, pour leur part, continuèrent à s'amuser sur le trajet, ils ne se souciaient pas vraiment pour la nourriture, ils avaient confiance en leur père et ils savaient qu'il trouverait rapidement de quoi les alimenter. Harry, devant leur insouciance, sourit impuissamment, c'était extraordinaire de ressentir une telle conviction en ses capacités de chef de famille, mais c'était surtout une énorme pression !

Arrivé à l'heure du midi, toujours rien… Les guépardeaux se sentirent mal à force d'être sous le soleil de plus en plus ardent qui brulait au point que l'air, elle-même devenait étouffante à respirer. Harry les emmena alors s'abriter sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Et là, surprise, Harry trouva un œuf d'autruche. Vif comme un éclair, il s'en empara d'un coup de patte et le roula jusqu'aux guépardeaux, qui renifla cet étrange chose blanc, rond et gros.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est papa ?

\- C'est un œuf d'autruche chaton.

\- Oh ! S'exclama les petits même s'ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'était un œuf d'autruche. Mais si leur père le leur avait amené cette chose c'était surement que… ça se mange papa ?

\- Bien sûr.

Harry savait que les œufs d'autruche étaient comestibles, mais il ne le souhaitait pas en manger car cela avait une forte odeur. Au début, il ne l'avait pris que pour s'amuser, mais devant les yeux brillants de curiosité des guépardeaux, il décida qu'il pouvait le donner à manger aux petits le temps de trouver autre chose à se mettre sous les crocs.

Il se transforma en humain, prit une pierre à côté de lui et brisa la coquille. À cet instant, les petits sentirent une odeur étrange se dégageait de la chose ronde et s'enfuirent derrière l'arbre. Harry pinça ses lèvres et fit signe à ses fils de revenir. Mais Colin et Dennis refusèrent catégoriquement en secouant leur tête pelucheuse.

Harry soupira défaitiste, après tous les guépards étaient réputés pour faire leur fine bouche et étaient très capricieux sur leur nourriture. Ils ne mangeaient que de la viande fraiche, extrêmement fraiche ! Sans autre odeur que celle du sang qui venait tout juste de s'écouler d'une proie à peine morte. Alors bien sûr que les petits allaient geindre à la vue, non à l'odeur, de cet œuf. Mais le jeter serait du gâchis. Harry réfléchit un moment, puis tenta le tout pour le tout. Il alla vers une grosse pierre plate et lisse située en dehors de leur zone d'ombre, puis y versa tout le contenu de l'œuf dessus. Harry espérait jusque que le support en pierre sera assez chaud pour cuire le liquide blanc et jaune comme il avait vu autrefois faire des vrais humains venus visiter la savane. C'était avant qu'il ne puisse se transformer et c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait des animaux avec aussi peu de poils marchant sur leurs deux pattes arrière, et qui possédaient tant manières étranges. Intriqué il les avait observés longuement et ne regrette pas sa décision, car à présent il pouvait utiliser certaine de leur pratique, comme la fabrication des pièges à son avantage ou la cuisson de nourriture. Dans ses souvenirs, les hommes avaient utilisé du feu, mais Harry ne savait en faire, donc il espérait que le soleil suffira à faire cuire l'aliment afin d'enlever l'odeur désagréable.

Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps avant qu'un crépitement ne fasse entendre, et qu'une bonne odeur ne s'échappe de l'œuf cuit à point. Maintenant que la nourriture se trouvait devant lui, Harry réfléchit à un autre problème plus délicat, est-ce que les guépards pouvaient manger des aliments cuits ? Il se transforma en guépard, puis en prit un petit morceau pour gouter. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis ne ressentant aucune sensation inconfortable à l'intérieur de son corps, il sépara le reste de l'œuf en deux qu'il donna à manger aux deux petits guépardeaux. En les voyant se goinfrer sans problème, Harry se demanda à quel point leur corps avait changé après évolution.

Un œuf d'autruche, aussi gros soit-il ne pouvait décidemment pas remplir l'estomac de trois guépards. Harry décida qu'il leur fallait continuer leur chemin. Il se souvenait que pas loin, il avait croisé un troupeau d'impala il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Même s'il n'avait aucune chance contre un adulte, les petits n'étaient pas un problème.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'était qu'après son départ avec les guépardeaux, deux jeunes lions sortirent des broussailles. C'étaient Sirius et Regulus. Ils s'étaient mis de sorte que le vent n'emporte pas leur odeur et signaler leur présence.

\- Grand frère, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait manger un œuf d'autruche de cette manière…

Sirius ne répondit pas, il se moquait bien des différentes façons de préparer un œuf, tant que cela rendait l'aliment mangeable ! Tout ce qui l'importait à présent s'était de trouver un nid d'autruche afin de se préparer un festin.

Alors que les jeunes lions cherchaient des nids, Harry eut enfin de la chance, et avait repéré un impala male adulte mais estropié ! Harry ne savait pas d'où lui venait la blessure mais c'était une aubaine à ne pas manquer, car avec cette jambe blessée l'animal ne pouvait même pas poser sa patte au sol.

Le plus âgé fit signe aux petits d'être discret et de rester, tandis que lui, s'accroupit de toute sa longueur afin de s'approcher tout doucement de sa proie : 50 mètres, 40 mètres, 30 mètres…

Arrivé-là, l'herbivore sentit enfin la présence du prédateur. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Harry bondit avec force hors de sa cachette, et telle une flèche sauta sur sa proie. Les cornes d'un impala adulte étaient une arme redoutable, mais si Harry voulait manger il allait devoir y faire face. Cependant, Harry avait une technique secrète. D'un coup vif de la patte, il fit tomber au sol l'animal blessé, puis alors que ce dernier était sonné par sa chute, Harry se transforma en humain, bondit sur le dos de l'impala, prit une pierre à sa portée, et la fracassa sur sa tête.

Le sang frais éclaboussa le visage du brun qui eut un visage réjouis de bonheur en gouttant de sa langue ce liquide vital encore chaud. C'est à cet instant que toute sa sauvagerie de prédateur ressortait en vague de cet être magnifiquement dangereux. Les yeux plissés par le plaisir, Harry regarda l'impala rendre son dernier souffle, avant de descendre et de jeter sa pierre. Colin et Dennis ayant assisté à la scène les yeux brillants d'admiration, se rendirent devant leur père dès que la chasse prit fin.

Un impala adulte était trop lourd pour qu'Harry puisse l'amener aux petits afin qu'ils puissent se nourrir à l'abri. Ils ne pouvaient que manger sur place, engloutir autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Harry comme d'habitude surveilla les alentours et les vautours qui faisaient déjà des cercles au-dessus d'eux pendant que les petits mangent. Il reprit sa forme d'animal car, avec cette chaleur, il se sentait plus à l'aise dans la peau d'un guépard. De plus, le gout de la viande était tellement meilleur sous cette forme !

Pendant que leur père se ravitaillait à son tour, Colin arrondit son dos de menace et poussa des cris de rugissement face aux vautours qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, dit Harry en se léchant la patte. Vous êtes repus les enfants ?

\- Mhn, je suis plein.

\- Et toi Dennis ?

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis plein !

C'était très rare qu'Harry attrape un aussi gros gibier, tellement, qu'à la fin du repas, il restait au moins la moitié de l'impala. Colin et Dennis avaient du mal partir, ne voulant pas laisser tant de viande mais Harry savait qu'ils devaient absolument déguerpir. Il avait repéré Sirius et Regulus non loin, mais les jeunes lions ne s'étaient pas approchés comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose, de même pour les vautours dans le ciel.

C'était très inquiétant, Harry sentit que la situation n'était pas nette. Il appela à lui les deux guépardeaux et regarda autour de lui avec vigilance. Et là, il sentit une odeur inconnue, l'odeur d'un lion !

Un lion noir comme une nuit sans lune et des yeux presque rougeoyant apparu dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Le roi de la savane avança vers eux pas à pas, son imposant corps et sa crinière élégante dégageait l'aura implacable de pouvoir et de dominance incontestable que représentait Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Souverain de toute cette partie de la savane et l'un des plus grandes majestés jamais connues à ce jour.

Harry faillit s'aplatir sous la pression ce prédateur qui faisai fois son poids.

\- Papa… Gémirent Colin et Dennis en se cachant devant leur père.

Harry était très inquiet, il savait que ce lion était différent des deux jeunes qu'il avait croisés. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se sauver aussi facilement que la dernière fois.

Tom scruta la situation devant lui, il dévisagea Harry accompagné de ses deux petits, l'impala mort par terre et finalement son regard s'arrêta sur Sirius et Regulus.

\- ROoohh ! Rugit Tom d'un ton à faire fendre le ciel.

Sirius et son frère se couchèrent aussitôt d'effroi, voilà la puissance d'un véritable roi, une puissance qui ne pouvait être imitée et qui vous donnaient l'impression d'être un vulgaire insecte. Ce pouvoir qu'ils avaient vu chez leur père. Mais s'ils devaient comparer, le lion devant eux était au moins dix fois plus puissant que leur père.

Même si les deux jeunes lions exprimèrent instinctivement leur obéissance face à lui, Tom ne comptait pas les épargner. Un coup de patte puissant, il se mit à courir vers eux. Sa crinière flotta au vent et son corps musclé montra une vigueur et une détente sans pareil. Une seule traversa l'esprit des autres : courir !

Sirius et Regulus prirent leur jambe à leur cou, tandis qu'Harry balança les petits sur son dos avant de se mettre à courir à son tour dans le sens opposé des lions, mais il remarqua que son chemin fut barré par deux lionnes : Ginny et Daphné.

Ginny regarda curieusement l'animagus guépard devant lui, c'est bien un male non ? Tandis que Daphné lui jeta un regard assassin. Les lions avaient des tendances rancunières, ils rejetaient tous les prédateurs sans exception, même si le guépard n'était pas une menace aussi grande que les autres races, et était juste un peu plus fort qu'un chat, cela restait toujours un prédateur. Alors que Daphné s'apprêtait à attaquer, Ginny s'exclama :

\- C'est vraiment un male !

Arrêtée dans son élan, le visage de Daphné avait failli faire la connaissance du sol.

\- Bien sûr que c'est un mâle ! Tes yeux se sont fait bouffer par les vautours ou quoi ?!

\- Mais il porte deux guépardeaux sur lui Daph ! C'est un male qui garde des petits. Hier encore maman avait raconté qu'elle avait vu un guépard évolué courir nu c'est surement lui pas vrai ?

\- Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que, parce qu'il porte des petits qu'on va le laisser vivre après avoir chassé dans notre territoire ?

\- … Heu… Non, tu as raison.

La surprise passée, Ginny reprit ses priorités et montra ses crocs à un Harry dépité. Même face à une lionne, une femelle, son ossature n'égalait pas le leur, ni en termes de taille, ni en termes de fermeté de muscle. Vraiment, être un guépard, ce n'est ni plus, ni moins d'être un chat un peu plus gros et plus rapide. Il ne pouvait même pas rugir !


End file.
